Muptoon Christmas Toy
by JusSonic
Summary: Second fanmake of a Christmas Muppets story. Timon sneak out of the playroom so that he can be his owner Sunny's Christmas Toy again, unaware of the consequences if he does. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Secret Life of Toys

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here ready to work on my second Christmas in July fic, this time it's the second fanmake of _The Christmas Toy _which is the Muptoons version. This is going to be fun so read on!

Prologue: The Secret Life of Toys

In a playroom, we see a toy jack in the box named Bozo the Clown, popping out of his box as he ask, "Am I the Christmas Toy?"

We see another toy skate boarding pass him. It is a tan meerkat with red messy hair, big brown eyes and nose, black fingers, a black tipped tail, five brown stripes on his back, and a white chest. He is Timon.

"No." Timon said to Bozo.

We see a toy on a sail boat named Popeye who ask while Timon pass him, "Am I the Christmas Toy?"

"No."

We see a toy sitting on a basketball while wobbling a bit. He is an armless white creature with blue soles on his toeless feet. He wears a blue cap with a propeller and an armless red shirt with a white star. His name is Homestar Runner.

"Am I the Christmas Toy?" Homestar ask in a silly like matter.

"No!" Timon snaps to Homestar as he passes by him. "I'm the..."

"Look out, Timon!"

Too late as Timon saw that he's about to crash into some blocks; The meerkat did so anyway as he fell off the skateboard, landing to the floor.

Timon got up while groaning, "...The Christmas Toy. Ugh."

* * *

**"Muptoon Christmas Toy"**

As our story begin, we see a house covered in a snow as well as someone grunting while reaching the rooftop. We see a familiar mouse in a Santa outfit with a familiar duck and a familiar anthro dog dressed like elves as well as a familiar little dog dressed like a reindeer.

"Awww, phooey; why do we have to come up here anyway?" Donald groans to Mickey in annoyance.

"It's for our special, Donald." Mickey chuckles. Pluto barks as the mouse, upon reaching the chimney, saw the camera, "Oh, hey everyone! No, it isn't who you think it is. It's me, Mickey Mouse, along with my pals Donald, Goofy and my dog Pluto. You see...in honor of this Christmas season, I've decided to take this rather unusual way to introduce our story. You see, I..."

"Whoa," Goofy yelps as he trips, knocking himself and his pals into the chimney. The anthro dog did his traditional hollar as the gang goes down it, hitting the floor. They groan while shaking the ash off of themselves. "Sorry!"

"Aww, it isn't easy as it looks." Donald groans a bit while dusting the last of the ash off of himself.

"Yeah; anyway, we are in the house of the Bauldelaire family. There's Bertrand, his wife Beatrice, the eldest daughter Violet, the kids Sunny & Klaus, as well as the family Pokemon Pichu. But however, this story isn't about them." Mickey said as he motions to the toys in the room. "No, this is what happens in this room when the family isn't around."

"Yep! This is the kids' playroom where the toys are kept, especially two that belongs to Pichu." Goofy explains as he motions to two toys nearby. One of them is a red-brown warthog with big tusks and dark brown underbelly, black wheels, yellow eyes, and black mane. His name is Pumbaa, one of Pichu's toys.

The other toy has orange hair and a white shirt and black boots and glasses and has purple gloves and is a young adult. His name is Dexter, Pichu's other toy.

"Yep," Mickey said with a chuckle. Pluto barks as he motions to a doll nearby. It's a female red haired rag doll with mitt hands and blue eyes. She had a blue dress with white apron, a ribbon, striped legs, and black Mary-Janes. She was known as Raggedy Ann. "Now then, what you see here is Raggedy Ann; now what else?"

Donald points to a familiar meerkat toy nearby while saying, "That toy over there is Timon. Doesn't look like much now but...Sunny was sure happy when she got him as a gift last Christmas."

"Yeah, of course she did! Anyway, time for us to get back our place." Mickey said as he and his pals head back to the chimney. "Why don't you folks sit back and watch to see what these toys do when we're gone."

"Right, going up," Goofy chuckles as he and Pluto looks up the chimney before the group begins to climb up it, struggling a bit. "Gawrsh, it's harder getting up this thing than it is getting down!"

"Aww, phooey," Donald groans while Pluto barks a bit.

Once the four are gone, we can hear some chiming. Soon Timon got up as lights are activated on the doll house. The meerkat toy begins to sing.

Timon: _**Something special happens**_

While the doll house's lights are glowing some more Ann begins to move while singing as well.

Ann: _**When you leave our room**_

Soon every toy came to light as all the lights in the room are turned on.

Pokemon toy: _**You may think it's magic**_

Another Pokemon came out of the hat as both sing while laughing.

Pokemon Toys: _**We don't**_

Popeye in his boat came up while he sings as well.

Popeye: _**Sometimes when you leave us**_

The Clonetroopers on the toy castle sing as well.

Clonetroopers: _**We still feel like playin**_**g**

As the toys dance a bit, some move around while Pumbaa and Dexter watch. An old donkey toy named Cranky Doodle Donkey sang while looking seriously.

Cranky Doodle: _**You'll be feeling tired**_

Cranky Doodle then glances at an elephant toy named Fred Fredburger.

Fred: _**But we won't.**_

Fred laughs as he fell to the floor. Soon all of the toys begin to sing.

Toys: **If**_** we can't play with girls and boys**__**  
**__**Then it only makes sense for toys to play with toys**_

Now the toys begin to play some instruments. The other toys cheer as Timon uses a paddle ball toy like a guitar.

_**Toys love to play**__**  
**__**Tooooooys love to play**_

The toys chatter, some go around while a green dragon toy named Elliott peek.

Elliot: _**Toys love adventure**__**  
**__**Toys can be very brave**_

"Like me!" Timon exclaims proudly. Ann shakes her head while coming near the meerkat while singing.

Ann: _**Toys can be conceited**__**  
**__**Like he is**_

Timon playfully tickles Ann, making her chuckle. Homestar turn the jack in the box crank to make Bozo pop out.

Homestar: _**Toys can be pretty funny**_

Soon Bozo pops out happily. A doll in the doll named Mina Mongoose grins while singing.

Mina: **Toys can wear pretty clothes**

Mina saw two toys passing by, calling out, "Do I look cool or what?" The two motorcycle toys stopped near her before singing.

Motorcyclist: Toys _**can be very pretty**__**  
**__**Like she is**_

The toys laugh happily as they continue their usual playing and the whatnot.

Toys: _**Toys love to play**__**  
**__**Tooooooys love to play**_

As the toys laugh and talk, Popeye suddenly blew his whistle while calling out, "Toys, peoples are coming, peoples are coming! Back to your positions!"

The toys gasps as they head to their positions. One major rule in their world: never EVER let your owner sees that you can move or see you out of place. Otherwise, you will be frozen forever!

"Everyone, get back into place hurry!" Ann urges the other toys quickly.

"Right back into your toys, hurry," Cranky Doodle exclaims in agreement. The toys rush back into their positions while the turns are turned off. As Ann got into her position, she saw a shocking sight: Timon isn't doing anything, he is just grooming himself!

"Timon; Are you crazy? Hurry! If you get caught out of position, you will be frozen for good!"

Timon on the other hand just scoffs as he said, "Awww, come on! I'm a meerkat! I'm too fast to get caught! I haven't been seen out of position yet even if I don't hurry up!"

Timon made fighting noises to prove his point, making Ann roll her eyes. Pumbaa looks impressed as he and Dexter watches on. The meerkat must be brave...or rather foolish to not hurry back into his position.

"Wow...Timon must be the bravest toy that I have ever known." Pumbaa said impressed.

"Or a stupid one," Dexter remarks dryly.

"Hey, come on, Klaus, time for us to play!" A voice came from outside the room. Pumbaa and Dexter yelps as they go back into position themselves.

"Watch this." Timon chuckles a bit. The meerkat jumps up and returns to toy mode, landing back onto the toy house and right back into his position. Ann sighs a bit. That Timon can be so reckless!

Ann quickly went into position and good timing too. A black haired girl named Sunny came into the room while carrying a Pokemon named Pichu. The girl smiles while saying, "Oh, I cannot wait to see what Santa will bring us. Right, Klaus?"

A boy named Klaus came in, dragging a toy horse named Mr. Ed while saying, "Yeah, I know that it's going to be great." The girl smiles as she put Pichu down before picking up Timon while hugging him.

"I guess so...but is there any toy greater than Timon? How can that be? He's the most specialist toy on the planet."

"No way, he isn't.."

As Klaus touch a toy car named Speed Buggy, the two's mother is heard as Beatrice calls out, "Sunny, Klaus; Time for bed!"

"Aww, mom, we want to play." Klaus protests to Beatrice with a frown. The two kids were waiting all day to have some fun!

"Fine; you can stay up all you want...but unless you two are fast sleep, Santa won't come."

"Ugh, I hate it when she's right. Come on, Sunny."

Klaus leaves the room. Sunny puts Timon back onto the roof of the doll house. The girl can play with him tomorrow. As she leaves the room, Sunny looks back while saying, "Come on, Pichu!"

As Pichu follows Sunny out of the room while the girl closes the door, Timon changes back to normal and watch them go. Soon the coast is clear as Popeye blows his whistle while calling out, "All clear!" The sailor man made his trademark laugh.

The toys got back up. The song resumes itself as Cranky Doodle sings again.

Cranky Doodle: _**Toys are for cuddling**_

The gang looks at Mr. Ed who begins to move and sing.

Mr. Ed: _**Toys are for riding on**_

The toys look at a robot toy named XR who goes to his friends.

XR: _**Toys have electric circuits to find their way with**_

XR bumps into the dollhouse. The toys laugh, the light brightened as the song continues.

Toys: _**Toys are for loving **__**  
**__**Toys are for having fun**__**  
**__**Toys are for toys and people**__**  
**__**To play with**_

The toys laugh as they all have some fun. What a great time that they're having! The song soon came to an end.

Toys: _**Toys love to play**__**  
**__**Toys love to play**__**  
**__**Tooooooys love to play**_

Once the song is over, everyone laughs happily. Suddenly Mr. Ed calls out, "Hey, everyone, listen! I got something important to tell you all! Oh, this is big, very big; ha ha ha!"

As the toys gather around Mr. Ed, Cranky Doodle groans, "It better not be anything stressful. I can't stand that kinda stuff."

"No, believe me, it isn't, Cranky. Anyway, it's something so stupendous, so extra special fabulous, that...well, let me set up the stage to help my announcement better. I was downstairs as you know...in the living room of course."

"Right," Ann said with a nod.

"And to my amazement..." Mr. Ed said eagerly, the announcement is too excited, it's taking this toy long for him to explain t.

"Output your input already!" XR snaps to Mr. Ed impatiently while going to him.

"Ugh! XR, you can be so rude at times, you know that?"

"Come on, Mr. Ed! Tell us, you got to tell us!" Ann exclaims excitedly. She wants Mr. Ed to tell the toys the big news! What's going on?

Mr. Ed chuckles as he continues on, "Well, I cannot think of anything more wonderful, fantastic and..."

"Get on with it!" The motorcyclist snaps to Mr. Ed impatiently, "Enough with the suspense already!"

"Fine, okay...IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!"

The toys gasps as they all begin to cheer. It's Christmas Eve already? Amazing! That could mean only one thing: more toy friends!

Of course, only one toy is shocked about this whole time: Timon. He watch as the motorcyclist said, "Get off the road, Jack!"

"Hmmm..." Timon said to himself in concern. It's Christmas again...already?

Author's note  
What a good start, eh? In the next chapter, Cranky Doodle explains about Christmas while Timon, deciding to be the Christmas Toy again, sneaks out much to Pumbaa and Dexter's worry. Read, review and suggest.

Bozo the Clown is a funny clown who had his series on TV.

Timon and Pumbaa are from the Lion King franchise and they also have their own series.

I think you know who Popeye is as well as Dexter, Homestar Runner, Pichu and Fred Fredburger.

The Bauldelaire children are the main heroes of _A Series of Unfortunate Events__; _their parents were dead at the start of Book 1.

Raggedy Ann is a well known doll.

Cranky Doodle Donkey appears in one episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_as the new citizen of Ponyville that Pinkie Pie tries to be friends with.

Elliott is the main and only animated dragon character on _Pete's Dragon_.

Mina Mongoose is one of the girl characters and heroes of the Sonic the Hedgehog comics.

Mr. Ed is the classic talking horse from earlier TV shows.

Speed Buggy is the weird talking Hanna Barbera character.

XR is one of Buzz Lightyear's sidekicks on his own show that used to be on TV.


	2. Chapter 1: A Desire of a Meerkat

Chapter 1: A Desire of a Meerkat

The toys cheers on wildly. It's Christmas Eve, they couldn't believe it! Cranky Doodle chuckles, "Oh yes, I forgot all about it."

One cyclist saw three toy animals named Simba, Nala and Zazu in his way, causing him to snap, "Get off the track, Jack!"

"Why I never," Zazu scoffs at the toy's rudeness. "You're the one to talk, you rude toy!"

"So tell me what's going on, okay?" Mina asks as she peeks in from her dollhouse, getting dressed. "I want to know when to dress right."

The Telephone went around the area saying, "Sorry, all lines are busy! Please dial your call again!"

Homestar happily crank the crank on the Jack in the box, causing Bozo to come out. The clown mumbles, "Oh, I hate it when I'm stuck in here. Now will someone at least tell me what's going on?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" Almost every toy in the room cheers on wildly.

Everyone in the room was having fun, with Pumbaa and Dexter looking amazed while Timon looks awestruck. Dexter remarks, "Amazing! Christmas Eve! This is truly great for all of us!"

"Yeah, we toys really love Christmas Eve!" Pumbaa exclaims with a smile. "Yeah, sure do! We..."

Suddenly Pumbaa was grabbed by Timon by the mouth who frowns a bit while asking, "Pumbaa, what do you mean by 'we'? And since when are you so happy, Dxter?"

"Well, Pumbaa and I are toys in case you've forgotten, smarty meerkat." Dexter points out to Timon while Pumbaa coughs a bit due to the hold on his mouth.

"True, but you two are cat toys, right?"

"Uh...so," Pumbaa ask Timon skeptically. "Ain't you a similiar to a cat like a meerkat?"

"Yes, but I am no ordinary meerkat, Pumbaa! I'm super power meerkat, roar!" Tmon roars a bit but then he sniffs while coughing, "Gah! And no offense, Pumbaa, but you also smell funny."

"What? No, Timon, I do not smell funny!"

"Actually, it's true, you do smell funny." Dexter said in concern as he, Timon and Pumbaa head to the other toys.

Pumbaa went around his two toys, protesting, "But I smell...smell like Pokemon Nip!" Timon sniffs a bit while cringing a bit, making the warthog frowns. Why must his friends always do this to him? "We are supposed to smell like it!"

"Yeah, well, hate to break it to ya, Pumbaa old pal but peoples toys don't smell at all...plus, they also don't make me...ah...AAAAHCHO...sneeze." Timon groans as he turns away, wanting to get away from Pumbaa.

The other toys apparently can smell Pumbaa as they groan in disgust, "Gross! It's Pumbaa!"

"Hey, come on, it's just Pokemon Nip! Pokemon Nip," Pumbaa protests in annoyance then sighs as he leaves the group with Dexter. "Dexter, I am good as any other people toy, right? At least real cats and Pomemon like it!"

"I know, but give it time, Pumbaa." Dexter said to Pumbaa with a sigh while patting his friend on the back. "They will decide when you don't stink all the time."

"Oh...sorry."

Pumba sniffs while looking down a bit. When his friends ever treat him the way that he wanted to be treated?

As he and Dexter left, Cranky Doodle struggles to get on top of the dollhouse, the donkey say, "All right, gather around, toys gather around. I want to..." Suddenly the donkey slips off but grabs the top, getting back onto the roof. "Yes, I want to talk to you all about Christmas."

"Careful." Nala advises as Cranky Doodle almost fell off the roof again. That toy house is slippery.

"I will be out in a minute!" Mina calls out as she peeks out from her dollhouse before going back inside, looking at a lot of doll clothes. Which ones shall she be wearing? "Let's see...no, too casual, too formal, too sporty...well, maybe this...no, no, maybe not..."

Timon rubs his paws, looking excitedly while mumbling, "Wow...Christmas. Didn't think it was going to happen again," The toy sighs as he recall that night a year ago, when he was Sunny's Christmas present...

Flashback

It was Christmas a year ago as we see the tree lit with a lot of presents being shown. During this time, we can hear Timon's voice singing.

Timon's Voice: _**I'll always remember how everyone cheered**__**  
**__**That wonderful moment yours truly appeared**_

The fatrher Bertrand smiles as he hold a gifted gift, going to Sunny as she and Beatrice cheers in delight. The girl can't wait to see what's inside.

_**Open the ribbon and on with the show**_

Sunny opens the box and smiles as she saw Timon inside, factory-made and all hers.

_**Could anyone ever love anyone so?**_

Sunny smiles some more while touching Timon a bit.

_**No Christmas tree ever felt so tall**_

Sunny grins as she takes Timon out of the box as if wanting to play with the meerkat toy for all of time.

_**Oh I was the greatest Christmas toy of all**_

Timon was spin around until Sunny kiss his nose before hugging him. That was the greatest day that the meerkat has ever felt in his whole life.

End Flashback

"Timon? Timon!" Ann calls out to Timon who was daydreaming but yelps back to reality as she taps him, waking him up. "Will you wake up? Cranky Doodle is going to tell us about Christmas."

"What?" Timon ask Ann, a bit startled.

"I said we're going to learn about Christmas...or do you think that you have no reason to do so, Mr. Showoff?"

"What? Do I need to learn anything? I don't think, I know everything about it!"

"Oh really," Ann ask Timon skeptically. She truly doubts that the toy has an idea of what he knows about Christmas at all. "What do you know?"

Timon chuckles a bit as he said, "Come on, Ann, my dear friend. I'm the most important part about Christmas. I'm the Christmas Toy after all." This causes Ann to roll her a bit. What a boaster.

"Oooh yeah, so you do know about Christmas, eh? Yeah, I can see that now. You know that it's all about you; that's for sure."

"Sure! But don't worry, as a friend, I want you to know that I don't blame you or the others for being jealous. It would be hard not to be."

Timon hugs Ann while kissing Ann's cheeks a bit. The doll sighs while saying Timon."

"Yeah," Timon ask Ann with a smile.

"You are unbelievable, you know that!"

"Sure, I know that! Who wouldn't?"

Timon tickles Ann, making her yelp a bit, she groans while leaving him. One of these days, that meerkat toy friend of hers is going to learn his lesson and knows what Christmas's really about.

"All right, everyone, settle down; settle down." Cranky Doodle said as he finally got onto the roof. Now that the donkey is settled, time to get the explanation over with.

"All right, let's hear you out, Cranky Doodle." Simba said with a nod.

"Now Christmas is a very important event in our play room; and I want to make sure you all know what it means meeeaaaan!"

Cranky Doodle starts yelping as he fell off the dollhouse, landing right onto the floor again. Zazu frowns a bit while saying, "You never could stay on that thing for much longer, Cranky."

"Oh boy. I cannot wait until Sunny opens the box and finds me inside." Timon said watching the scene. He wanted so much for Sunny to open the box and sees him inside again, being the Christmas Toy and all again. "That is always the best."

"Doodle, are you all right?" Mr. Ed asks Cranky Doodle in concern as the donkey got back up to his hooves.

"No, I am not all right. And don't call me Doodle! No one calls me that except for Matilda and I haven't seen her in years." Cranky Doodle snaps in annoyance. As the toys watch the donkey doodle, Timon looks around and quietly heads to the opened door. Now is his chance.

"Want us to help you up?"

"Well, if you want to wait for me all night...but yes, I do need help!"

Timon looks out the door, looking excited. The meerkat mumbles, "Time for Timon the Meerkat to be a star again. Oh, this is going to be great."

Timon looks out the clear hallway. Good, the coast is clear. The toy slowly begins to head out the door. However, his departure didn't go unnoticed as two friends of him notice this, gasping in shock.

"What is that idiot think he's doing?" Dexter asks in shock and alarm. "He can't do that; he's going to get caught!"

"Oh no, Timon!" Pumbaa yelps a bit in alarm. If Timon get caught by the owners, he will be frozen forever, which isn't good.

The other toys, not realizing what's going on, watch as Cranky Doodle got back onto the roof, sighing as he continues, "Okay then. Now what Christmas means in our playroom means is that we're going to have new members joining our little community."

"Oooh," The toys said in awe upon hearing that.

"Yes, the kids will get new toys for them to play with."

"Wow."

"A bit of a reminder: these new toys will be confused about how the world works." Cranky Doodle add, making his friends mutter with concern. "But we must do what it takes to open our hearts, welcoming them like we did last year and every year before that."

"Oh yeah, don't remind me." Ann said with a sigh. She remembers last year when Timon was Sunny's Christmas Toy...and what happened afterwards.

"I remember when I was a Christmas Toy last Christmas as you were, Simba." Nala purrs while nuzzling Simba. "We were both Klaus's, he was happy to have us both."

"Yeah, no one can ever tear us apart." Simba said while nuzzling Nala right back.

As the toys mutter in concern, Dexter and Pumbaa rush over, trying to get their friends' attention to warn them about Timon's departure. Cranky Doodle motions to Ann while continuing, "Let's not forget, when Timon came along, Ann wasn't happy and didn't like it at all. He took her place as Sunny's favorite Christmas toy after all."

"Yeah, no one would like it much at first." Ann said with a groan, not wanting to remember what happened at all.

"Yeah," The toys said in agreement.

"Anyway, at least I did a lot better last year than what Timon is going to do this year, right?"

"Oh?" Cranky Doodle asks Ann curiously, wondering what his friend means.

Ann nods while continuing, "Yes I don't think he knows anything about Christmas at all."

"Timon? Is this true? Speak up, don't be shy!"

"Excuse me, excuse me! We need your attention!" Dexter calls out as he and Pumbaa hops up and down to get their friends' attention.

"Timon," Cranky Doodle asks as he looks around for Timon. "Odd, where is that showoff of a meerkat?"

"Hey, excuse me, excuse me!" Pumbaa exclaims to his friends frantically. "Timon is..."

The other toys finally saw Pumbaa and Dexter, but not because of their shouting, but because of something else that causes them to groan, "Gross, it's Pumbaa!"

"It's Pokemon Nip; it's Pokemon Nip!"

Dexter got onto the roof while saying, "Listen, every toy, we got something important to say! It's very urgent!"

"Oh, yes, what is it, Dexter?" Cranky Doodle asks Dexter. What is it that is so important that the boy and Pumbaa have to introduce the explanation of Christmas?

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this. Probably because he doesn't want anyone to know; But I must tell you this anyway. Because..."

"Hurry it up, already!" Zazu exclaims impatiently. "What is it?"

"Come on, Dexter! What is it? We're losing pieces?" The toys ask Dexter at random. What is his important urgent message that he wanted to tell them?

Before Dexter can speak, Pumbaa points to the door while exclaiming, "Timon is in danger! He went out the door!"

The crowd gasps in fear, Timon went out the door? Dexter frowns as he snaps, "Pumbaa! I was going to tell them that!"

"Sorry! I got worried!"

"No! Not out the door!" Cranky Doodle exclaims in shock. Everyone turns around. Sure enough, there's the door opened up, making them gasps in fear while yelping with concern.

"Oh, not good," Ann said in worry. Timon went out the door! Is he crazy? What was that meerkat thinking?

"Gah; He's going to get caught by the humans," Simba exclaim in concern.

"Oh, why must Timon always pulls stuff like this? Especially near Christmas," Nala said with a groan.

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Timon, wanting to be the Christmas Toy again, is out the door and his friends are worried. In the next chapter, the meerkat toy goes on a dangerous stunt to be go out into the living room while one toy ends up getting frozen. While Pumbaa and Dexter head out to help Timon, their friends begin a rescue party. Read review and suggest.

Simba, Nala and Zazu are from the same franchise as Timon and Pumbaa.

The Telephone is from the Mickey Mouse short 'Thru the Mirror' and also appeared in _Epic Mickey_.

Matilda the Donkey appears in an episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, the same time as Cranky and is his love.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescue begins

Author's note  
I saw the suggestions, Billy. Nice, but did you get my note on them?

Guest, I have no plans to make a fanmake of that right now but did you see my Hoagie and Stitch version of the film with Hiram the Mouse King?

Chapter 2: The Rescue begins

The clock chimes on the hour as Timon sneaks through the hallway, gulping a bit. The meerkat looks down the far end while crawling by a wall while panting. It's a risky move, sneaking into a box to be the Christmas Toy, but it should be worth it, right?

Timon saw shadows appearing under the door to the parents' room, the toy gulps a bit. He mumbles, "When Sunny carried me, the living room never seem so far away...still, I got to go get there no matter what. After all, you can't have Chistmas without Timon, the bravest meerkat on the planet, right; Right."

Timon continues on his way but gasps as the door begins to open. Bertrand is heard saying, "Honey, I still say that you can't be serious." The man toss some cloth outside, luckily it covers the toy, hiding him from view. "I mean, how many families you know do their laundry on Christmas Eve? Honestly!"

Pichu notes the clothing and glances at it in curiosity as if sensing something in there. Timon gulps, hoping that he leaves as well as the father...otherwise, the toy is in serious big trouble!

* * *

The toys look worried back in the playroom. Timon has gone out and is in danger of being frozen! This happened before and it could happen again to their toy.

"Oh, this is too much stress, too much for me to take." Cranky Doodle said as the toys became more worried for their friend.

"Why would Timon do something that stupid?" Mr. Ed asks frantically. "Is he crazy?"

"Timon is known to do crazy stuff in our movies or in his show." Simba points out to Mr. Ed. "His toy self doing this isn't any different."

"Still, I can't believe he is doing anything that silly." Zazu groans a bit. "Even Homestar wouldn't go that far."

"Hey, someone called me?" Homestar ask happily as he came over to his friends with a dumb smile.

"No we didn't, Homestar." Nala said with a sigh. "Mr. Ed and Zazu were saying that Timon is trying something silly like go out the door like you would do."

"Really; huh; doesn't sound silly to me."

"Tell me you're kidding." Simba said to Homestar in disbelief. How could this toy not think that what Timon's doing is silly that even he wouldn't do?

"Nope on both," Homestar exclaims happily and stupidly.

"He's going to get caught and get frozen forever!"

"Yeah," Ann exclaims in concern. Timon must be desperate to be the Christmas Toy again; the doll can feel that this is the reason why he went out there tonight!

"Oh, right, no problem." Homestar said as his friends nod a bit. "But uh...when do we get to the 'silly' part?"

"Ugh! Homestar! We will explain it to you some other time! We have to figure out what to do about Timon right now!" Ann snaps as she leaves his side. Homestar pauses as he came up with a thought...a terrible, dumb one that is.

"Gee, that isn't so hard, right? I mean, if Timon went out that door, how about we stick our heads out and call him back?"

Homestar stupidly heads over to the door to call Timon and call him back. The Telephone notices as he calls out, "Homestar, where are you going? Homestar, what are you doing?"

Homestar sticks his head out to call Timon back into the playroom. The lions notice as they gasp in horror, "HOMESTAR!"

"OOOH! Emergency, emergency! He has gone out the door, emergency!"

The toys turn and gasp in horror upon seeing Homestar who peek his head out the window. Ann exclaims in horror, "NOOO!"

Suddenly Popeye blow his horn hard while turning to the toys. That means that people are coming, they got to get back into position!

"The peoples are coming, the peoples are coming!" The Pokemon toys exclaims in alarm. The toys quickly went back into their positions as the lights are turned off.

Sadly, not all of the toys made it: Homestar, whom was outside, fell to the ground lifelessly having being seen by Beatrice who went over to the playroom to get some clothes and saw him.

"Another toy to trip over; I told those kids to pick up another themselves. Must be a lot of laundry in the playroom as well," Beatrice said with a sigh. She picks up Homestar and came into the playroom, spotting some clothes. "Yeah, I thought so; Figures with these kids of ours."

Beatrice picks up the laundry and heads out of the room, tossing Homestar back in there as she leaves. Once she's gone, the room is lit up as the toys, moving again, came near their friend. He isn't moving. Poor Homestar is frozen.

"No..." Zazu said in worry and sadness.

"Homestar; Wake up, please wake up." Simba said as she taps Homestar but the dumb toy isn't moving at all.

"Homestar," Ann spoke up, choking a bit. She doesn't like what happened, "Homestar?"

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer available." The Telephone said grimly. Every toy looks down in sadness. Homestar is frozen forever, never to move or play with them again.

And the same thing can happen to Timon as well...

* * *

In the hallway, once Pichu is no longer looking, Timon peeks back up and saw Beatrice coming, making him duck back down again.

"I will check Violet's room. She probably got a lot of her wardrobe hidden under her bed." Beatrice said while dropping some of the laundry onto him, heading into Violet's room to look for clothes.

"Good luck on that one." Bertrand remarks with a scoff of amusement. With so many clothes that the oldest daughter has got, it would take forever to get them all!

"Also, do a Pichu a favor and put him outside, okay?"

"Okay, fine." Bertrand said with a sigh. Pichu, glancing at the clothes some more, leaves the area. "Pichu, Pichu? Come on...Pichu!"

Pichu heads downstairs into the living room, making Bertrand frowns as he notices. The man said, "That stubborn Pokemon. Why does he never want to go outside?" He went after the Pokemon with Timon peeking out once the coast is clear, sort of. "Pichu, come on, Pichu!"

Timon glance at the hallway. No one is around, now to get moving. The meerkat toy rush into a nearby closet while tossing some of the clothes on himself out. Now what?

* * *

In the playroom, the toys look at the frozen Homestar in sadness while Nala spoke, "No, this can't be happening..."

"But it is, poor Homestar." Zazu said with a sad sigh. "Frozen forever and cannot move or play again."

"This is horrible." Ann said in sadness. The other toys nod a bit. Cranky Doodle watches a toy train carry Homestar away.

The toys look down as the toy train carry Homestar passed Dexter and Pumbaa, stunned by what happened to their friend. Cranky Doodle shakes his head as he said, "Things like this happening...I hate to see them. Fear is very bad indeed."

"I duplicate your response." XR said in sadness.

"I'm...I'm too scared to have a response." Spirit said in depression.

"Oh, I cannot believe this. They have forgotten about Timon." Pumbaa said in worry. "What if what happened to Homestar happens to him?"

The two toys look at the frozen Homestar as he is place down by the train which leaves him. The toy is on more toys like him that were seen and frozen forever: Marzipan, Chowder and Scrappy-Doo.

"Apparently no one wants to help Timon." Dexter said seriously, "Which means one thing."

Pumbaa gulps a bit, knowing what Dexter, means, "It's up to us, right?"

"Right; Come on!"

Dexter and Pumbaa, the warthog gulps a bit, heads out the door in determination or worry. They must save their friend before he is also seen and frozen for good!

* * *

Timon, still in the closet in the hallway, watch as Beatrice takes the clothes off the door. The woman asks her husband, "Bertrand, our kids didn't forget to put out milk and cookies for Santa, right?"

"What, you kidding me?" Bertrand asks his wife in disbelief. "Can you imagine them doing that?"

"No, not really, but it's worth checking." Beatrce said as she and Bertrand head off to make sure that the kids left the cookies out for Santa. As they leave, Timon peeks out of the closet a bit.

"So what kind of cookies did you buy?"

"Never mind, honey, never mind."

The parents leave, now out of sight. Timon in determination said quietly, "All right time for this meerkat to use my incredible speed and bravery to head downstairs. And right before..." The toy then sniffs a bit then sneezes. "ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" A familiar voice spoke up. Timon looks startled as he saw the one who spoke, Dexter, nearby with Pumbaa, much to his annoyance.

"Dexter, Pumbaa!"

"Oh hey Timon! Thank goodness you're saved! Pumbaa said with a sigh, relief that Timon hasn't been seen yet or been frozen forever.

"Sssh! What are you two doing out here?" Timon ask his friends with a frown. He wanted to do this alone.

"Well, we figure that you may need some help."

"Right, it's time to take you back to the playroom, come on." Dexter said as he takes Timon by the arm. Now that the genius and Pumbaa had found him, time to get the meerkat toy back.

Timon however pulls his arm back while snapping, "I am not going back yet! Also, I don't need help, not from any Pokemon toys! What I need is to get to that Christmas tree."

Timon gasps upon seeing something: it's the parents' shadows! They're coming back! The toy exclaims, "Gah! Hide!"

Pumbaa gasps in fright as he and his friends rush back into the hallway closet. The trio duck behind the green tined can quietly. The door opens all the way, the parents put some stuff into the closet, talking a bit gibberish before closing the door all the way.

"Are they gone?" Pumbaa ask his friends in fear quietly.

"Will you get...sssh!" Timon hush Pumbaa quietly. Why can't this toy and Dexter let the meerkat do this crazy mission by himself?

The toys peek through the cracks in the closet and watch the parents go back into their room, closing the door on their way in. Dexter sighs, "Well, they're back in their room...but it looks like we may be trapped in here for a while."

"This isn't how it's supposed to be at Christmas at all."

"To be honest, Timon, Dexter and I wouldn't really know." Pumbaa admits to Timon with a shrug.

"Of course you wouldn't." Timon said to Pumbaa while rolling his eyes at this. "You two are..."

"...just Pokemon toys, we know!" Dexter finishes what Timon is saying, frowning a bit, "Well, at least you're lucky to have a special day, you know?"

"How would any of you two know what it's like to have a special day about any of you two at all?"

"No...I guess we couldn't at all."

"Hey, Timon...what is it like? Your special Christmas day?" Pumbaa ask Timon curiously. The warthog has never seen his friend get wrapped up on Christmas day so the warthog is curious about the whole thing.

Timon looks at his friend then smiles a bit as he goes into another flashback.

Flashback

In the flashback, we see the box opening as Timon begins to sing.

Timon's Voice: _**You know what,**_

In a familiar scene, we see Sunny finding Timon, toy mode, inside.

_**Big Bands was playing trumpets ablair**__**  
**__**Spotlights were shining, you shoulda been there**_

Sunny smiles as she touch the meerkat toy as well as kissing him happily.

_**Streamers were flying, the banners unfurled**__**  
**__**And guess who was feeling on top of the world**_

Timon was held up near the star on top of the tree, shining so wonderful and brightly.

_**No Christmas Tree ever so tall**_

The song finish as we see Sunny hugging Timon with a smile on her face.

_**I was the greatest Christmas Toy of all**_

End Flashback

Timon smiles at the memory, Pumbaa look in amazed as he said, "Wow, Timon. You must be the most special toy in the world."

"Okay, I confess, I agree with Pumbaa." Dexter said, amazed by the story that he just heard. "You must be very special last year as the Christmas Toy."

"Thanks." Timon said, smiling at his friends' comments.

"So you think that's going to happen tomorrow morning?" Pumbaa ask Timon curiously.

"Pumbaa, I don't think, I know! It's just like I told you and Dexter. And that's why I gotta get out of here and into that box!" Timon exclaims as he goes over to the door. The toy begins to shake it in an attempt to open the thing. But the door won't budge. "But as you can see, we're locked in!"

"No worries, Timon." Dexter said, having an idea. "Where there are Pokemon toys..."

"ACHOO!"

"There is a way." Dexter headed to the door and motions to the crack below, signaling his friend to put his paw underneath it. "Okay, now pull."

Timon nods as he reaches under the door crack below. To his surprise, the meerkat cat found something. Dexter said, "All right, pull. That's it, that's it!"

Soon the door opens up, freeing the trio of toys from their 'prison', sort of. Pumbaa exclaims, "You did it!"

"Wow; that was so amazing!" Timon exclaims with a smile. "How did..."

"Oh, Dexter and I got locked up in here so many times. The boy genius always knows how to get us out through a release mechanism."

"Yes, always work for Pichu." Dexter said pleased.

"Perhaps Pokemon toys aren't so bad after all!" Timon said with a smile as he and his pals leave the hallway closet.

"Yes, no it isn't."

"Of course, there is still the smell though."

As Timon leaves, Pumbaa sighs a bit while saying to a frowning Dexter, "Okay, so he's nicer bit at least Timon is the closest thing to a friend that we got right now."

Dexter sighs as he and Pumbaa follows Timon down the hallway. The trio may not make it to the playroom right now. The meerkat toy is determined to get back into that box no matter what.

* * *

Ann, Mr. Ed, Simba, Nala and Zazu looks at the frozen toys in concern. They haven't forgotten about Timon and are more worried for their friend than ever.

"We got to do something about Timon." Simba said seriously.

"Right...I supposed it's possible to go out and save him." Mr. Ed said with a nod. "That's exactly what I would do in this situation."

"Right," Ann said with a nod.

"If it's possible..." Just then the other toys' eyes widen in realization. Of course, that's it! Mr. Ed, not noticing at first, shakes his head while saying, "But I can tell you, it is definitely not possible.

"Mr. Ed! Who says that it's not?" Ann asks Mr. Ed in determination. The horse toy looks stunned. Is the doll going to suggest what he thinks she's going to suggest? Sure enough, the rag doll girl calls out, "Everyone, hey! Mr. Ed got a great idea! We will go out and rescue Timon!"

"Yes, wonderful idea!" Nala exclaims with a grin.

The toys head off quickly to begin the plan with Zazu exclaiming, "We must rescue Timon before he ends up being frozen forever, that foolish meerkat toy."

"Wait, it isn't possible!" Mr. Ed protests in worry. The whole idea is a foolish and a crazy one! It will only cause the other toys to be seen and caught!

The other toys on the other hand cheers on as Mr. Ed sighs while shaking his head. The lead toys look at the crowd gathering as Ann begins to sing a song.

Ann: _**When there's a big job to be done**__**  
**__**Or a case that must be won**__**  
**__**No matter how impossible it seems**_

The toys push the reluctant Mr. Ed to the group as a serious Cranky Doodle now sings.

Cranky Doodle: _**If there's a feeling in your heart**__**  
**__**On your mark, get set to start**__**  
**__**And head on out to try to reach your dreams**_

Ann: _**You've got to**_

Five: _**Try the impossible**__**  
**__**Dare the incredible**__**  
**__**Climb up more and take a ride**__**  
**__**Hope that luck that's on your side**_

Toys: _**Try the impossible cause if you do**__**  
**__**You can make the impossible come true**_

Mr. Ed smiles as Ann said in determination, "Yeah! That is what we're going to do! Perform the impossible!"

"Right, Mr. Ed, we are going on a rescue mission!" Simba exclaims in determination.

Mina, in a sheep herder outfit, gasps upon hearing this; the doll asks, "A rescue mission? Really; Oh, I'm not dressed for it, not at all!"

"I request mission to join the mission as a robot guard." XR said, wanting to go on the rescue mission with his friends.

"Mission granted, soldier." Zazu said to the robot with a nod. "Rescue missions do need guards."

Just then Speed Buggy came to the toys, coughing while asking, "Hey, anyone here mention a rescue mission?"

"Yes, you heard us say it." Ann said with a smile on her face. "We're going to leave the playroom to rescue our friend Timon!"

"And we must be quick about it." Nala said seriously.

"Well, Speed Buggy is the name and speed is my game." Speed Buggy sad with a grin.

"I should warn ya, it could be dangerous." Ann said to Speed Buggy, warning the toy buggy to the dangers of the mission.

"Not to mention thrilling." Zazu adds with a nod.

"Ha! You two just said the magic words!" Speed Buggy chuckles while nodding. Dangerous and thrilling; That is what the buggy wants to go for here!

"Oh wow." Every toy in the room said with a smile. The rescue mission needs all the help that it could get to get Timon back before he is seen.

Mr. Ed however looks worried as he points out, "I know the rescue business is nice but have you forgotten something? What happened to Homestar could happen to us as well!"

"In that case, we won't let it now, would we?" Ann ask Mr. Ed with a smile, making him concern.

"Well, err...I hope not. Right, absolutely not."

"Yeah."

Mr. Ed sighs as he begins to sing as well.

Mr. Ed: _**There's a wide and simple lesson when your hopes are growing dim**__**  
**__**Simply take the word "impossible" and throw away the "im**_**"**

The horse neighs like a real one, the toys continue the song.

Toys: _**You've got to try the impossible**_

"YEAH!" Ann cheers wildly and excitedly. Every toy is on board for the rescue mission! Well, some of them anyway.

_**Dare the incredible**_

"Yes, come on, toys!" Cranky Doodle exclaims with a smile of determination.

_**Climb up more and take a ride**__**  
**__**Hope that luck that's on your side**_

The toys gather as they watch the rescue toys preparing for the rescue mission at hand.

"Come on, everyone!" Smba calls out. The toys finish the song up.

_**Try the impossible cause if you do**__**  
**__**You can make the impossible come true**_

Once the song is over, the toys chatter and smile in determination. The rescue mission is about to get underway.

* * *

Timon, Dexter and Pumbaa continue sneaking through the area, heading to the living room. The meerkat said quietly, "All right, we're almost there, fellows. Come on."

Timon and Dexter slinks the wall but stop as they saw Pumbaa shivering for some reason. The boy genius asks in confusion, "Pumbaa? What...?"

Suddenly without warning a door is slammed opening, squishing the two and making them yelp in pain. Timon groans, looking annoyed. This could take a while.

Author's note  
All right, the rescue mission is under way while Timon, Pumbaa and Dexter are heading to the living room. In the next chapter, we meet Blossom who thinks she is a real toy while Ann explains Timon as to what really happened last Christmas involving her.

Timon: Your point?

Ann: The point is, we're going to get caught!

Me: Right, but once that problem is over, the toys got to convince Blossom to return to her box. Read, review and suggest.

Marzipan is Homestar's on and off girlfriend from the same flash cartoons.

Chowder is the cat bunny thing with a big stomach from the cartoon with the same name.

Scrappy-Doo is the cute yet sometimes annoying nephew of Scooby-Doo.


	4. Chapter 3: Powerpuff Blossom

Author's note  
3 more chapters left to go, folks. Getting excited? So am I! And Guest, no, I ain't doing that fic. It's too much characters to work with here. And it's fanmake, not parody.

Chapter 3: Powerpuff Blossom

Klaus came out of his room, smiling eagerly while announcing, "Santa Claus has come!" The boy peeks into his room, not seeing three certain toys removing themselves. "Come on, Sunny! Wake up!"

Klaus goes back into his room while closing the door. The toys groan a bit, surviving that unpleasant experience. A bit crushed maybe.

"Ouch." Dexter groans a bit. "That was terrible, when worst when Pumbaa and I end up in that washing machine."

"I know and I still feel the pain." Pumbaa said with a cringing frown.

"Yeah, luckily us toys can't feel pain." Timon said with a nod.

"Don't be sure about that." Dexter groans a bit. That door impact is still hurting for this boy genius toy.

"Well, he's gone now; Time for us to go."

"Okay." Pumbaa said with a nod. At least Klaus went back into his room so the three toys can continue on from there, right?

Wrong! The door to Klaus and Sunny's room slams open again, crushing the three toys who groan in pain by the impact once more. The two kids in question can out, looking excited. They got to see the presents underneath the tree right now.

"Ssh, time for us to see it now." Klaus whispers quietly to Sunny. The two kids head to the balcony that looks out the living room. Both of them smile happily. There it is: the tree with a lot of gifts underneath it.

"Wow…never saw so many presents before." Sunny said with a sigh. "How about we go see them?"

The flattened three groans a bit as Pumbaa peek out. Not good, Sunny and Klaus are at the balcony. How will they slip by the two kids now?

As luck would have it, a familiar older sister named Violet came out of her room, frowning upon seeing her brother and sister before calling out, "Mom! The two monsters are out in the hallway, wide awake!"

The door opens up, Beatrice peeks out while sighing, "Violet, come on. Be nice to your brother and sister. Don't call them monsters."

"Fine; the two little kids are awake and are in the hallway right now."

"Sunny, Klaus, honestly; I know you want to see your presents but go back to bed right now or I will tell Santa to take them back where he got them."

The two kids yelp in alarm. Anything but that! Sunny and Klaus quickly head back into their bedroom before closing the door. Violet, satisfied, goes back into her bedroom before closing the door as did Beatrice.

The toys held still until the coast is clear, making them sigh in relief. Pumbaa pants in fear while groaning, "Never mind the pain. I just wish we didn't feel fear."

"I say we should forget this stupid idea and go back to the playroom." Dexter said seriously. "We're going to get into so much trouble!"

"Relax, Dexter, we're fine! Anyway, Pumbaa, that was nothing." Timon insists, still determined to be the Christmas Toy again. The meerkat made a sneeze with his friends hushing him. As the trio head down the hall, Timon apologize, "Sorry."

Timon came to the step's edges, Pumbaa ask in concern, "Timon, where are you going?"

Timon gasp as he saw the presents underneath the tree, "Whoa..." The meerkat is amazed, that is a lot of them! How will he fine out which one is his?

Timon smiles at the decorations and the gifts as did his two pals who said at once, "Wow..."

"Oh, this is going to be great! Hakuna Matata!"

Timon suddenly yelps as he trips, falling down the stairs though is laughing in delight. Pumbaa gulps a bit before he and Dexter jumps down them, though yelling in alarm. The two lands near Timon, yelping in pain but the meerkat toy covers their mouth to keep the humans from hearing them.

"Well, that was fun." Timon said while checking himself a bit.

"Gah, shows what you think it isn't fun, that really smarts." Dexter groans as he and Pumbaa got back to their feet/wheels/whatever.

"Right, when I came to the living room, I usually travelled by mouth," Pumbaa comments, referring to when Pichu would carry him downstairs in his mouth.

"Come on, time for us to find the right box." Timon said with a nod.

The trio heads to the three, looking around it to see any present that is for Sunny. Sure enough, they saw a peculiar silivsh tinted box with blue wrapping as well as a name tag marked 'Sunny'. This must be hers!

"Yes, there it is! Now I got to figure out how to get inside!" Timon exclaims in determination. The toy begins looking around the box to find any way to get inside it.

"Oooh, this is a bad idea. What if someone is inside there already? And what are you doing?" Dexter asks Timon, noting how his friend is looking a way into the box.

"Trying to get inside but this isn't the way that I remember. How do I get in?"

"Gee, Pumbaa, maybe you aren't remembering right." Pumbaa suggests to Timon, trying to be helpful to his meerkat friend.

"Pumbaa, you and Dexter don't know a thing about it." Timon remarks while rolling his eyes. Dexter sighs a bit at that. "After all, you two are just..."

"...cat toys." The trio said at once, though Dexter does so in irritation.

"Of course, I know, I know." Dexter said with a sigh as Timon check on looking around the box in determination. He will find a way into that box, no matter what!

* * *

The rescue toys leave the playroom as they begin to search the hallways in search of Timon (as well as Pumbaa and Dexter, unknown to them); so far, no sign of the meerkat.

"No traffic, I like that." Speed Buggy coughs a bit, seeing no sign of humans or Pichu in the room.

"Better hope it stays that way." Mr. Ed said in concern.

"Same here," Zazu comments as the gang continues down the hall. "Timon better hope that he doesn't get frozen because if that meerkat isn't, he is getting an earful from me!"

"Relax, explanation will do better, Zazu." Simba said with a sigh. One way or another, Timon will be getting in different kind of trouble tonight.

* * *

"Aha; I got it, I just need to get this little ribbon thing off!" Timon laughs as he finds a way to get into the box via a ribbon. The toy works on trying to pull the ribbon, "Argh, so hard; How to do this?"

"Oh well, let me and Dexter try." Pumbaa suggests hopefully to Timon.

"Oh sure, go ahead. You two are going to do what I can't do, right? Ha! I'd love to see that!"

"You just watch us, People Toy!" Dexter snaps at Timon in determination. He and Pumbaa are going to show that showoff meerkat that the Pokemon Toys can be as good as People Toy!

Dexter got onto Pumbaa and motions the warthog to climb up the tree branches, which he did. The warthog looks worried as the two are a bit high up. One false move could hurt them...or at least break a part or so.

"Okay, okay now, doing this." Pumbaa said as he leans downward, the branch hold him head to the ribbon. "Okay..."

"1, 2, 3," Dexter calls out to Pumbaa. The warthog grabs the ribbon that was soon pulled off, resulting in the duo and the branch to go upward.

"Great work, guys! Thanks!" Timon exclaims with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing's too hard for Dexter, the smartest Pokemon Toy in the world and his friend Pumbaa!" Dexter exclaims, smiling that he and Pumbaa has proven himself useful to Timon after all.

Now it's time for Timon to get to work. As the meerkat prepares to do so, the rescue toys show up at the balcony, gasping as they saw him trying to open the box. What is he doing? Is that meerkat crazy?

"Timon," Ann exclaims in shock and alarm.

"Oh no, why am I not surprised," Zazu groans as he slaps himself with a toy wing. Timon is pulling a very dangerous stunt here!

"And what are you doing?" Nala ask Timon with a deep frown.

"Having Christmas, of course, what do you think?" Timon snaps to his friends with a friend. "And no jealous toys will stop me from having it, got it?"

"Timon, that is the most craziest and most dangerous stunt that you are ever going to pull! Get back up here right now!"

"Never!"

Ann looks worried. She got to talk sense into Timon before it's too late. Turning to Speed Buggy, the doll said, "Speed Buggy, I'm going to need you. The rest of you, wait up here!"

Ann got into Speed Buggy quickly. The toy car coughs, "Where to, madam?"

"To the Christmas tree; step on it!"

"You got it. Let's see if I can, uh..."

Soon, Speed Buffy zooms down the stairs with Ann holding onto him as best as she could. Simba called out, "Good luck, Ann!"

"Shh!" The others at the balcony shush the lion. Does he want to get caught or anything like that?

"Oh, sorry."

Luckily, Ann and Speed Buggy made it down the steps, both safe and sound. The car stops near the tree, letting off Ann who came over. Speed Buggy coughs eagerly, "Ha; Nothing to it!"

Timon kept on working with the box as Ann came to him, snapping, "Timon! Leave that box alone!"

"Just so you know, Ann, I tried to talk him out of it...but he dragged me along anyhow with Pumbaa." Dexter explains to Ann sheepishly.

"I know, Dexter, I know."

"Forget it, Ann! Why would you want me to stop?" Timon snaps to Ann in annoyance."So you can get in there to be the Christmas Toy instead; again, not a chance!"

"Oh, no, you crazy meerkat," Ann snaps to Timon in frustration. Doesn't her friend get it at all? "I don't want to get in there at all!"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't love to be Sunny's Christmas present, allowing her to get excited, promising to love you forever and forever!"

"That's right, I wouldn't!"

"Better listen, Timon. Ann knows what she's talking about." Dexter said in concern.

"Ha! What makes you think I would believe you?" Timon ask Ann with a scoff. Why would the doll not wanting to be the Christmas Toy instead of him anyway?

"Oooh, simple; because I've already done before it, of course," Ann snaps to Timon, much to his shock. Is he hearing right? The doll was a Christmas Toy before?

"No way, that's crazy!"

Ann groans in annoyance. How is he going to talk sense into this stubborn crazy meerkat toy? Soon, Timon finally got the cover off the box, falling backwards to the ground. Ann, seeing what's inside the box itself, gasps in shock. If that doesn't explain everything to the meerkat toy, then nothing will!

"Well, then how do you explain her?" Ann snaps to Timon as she points to what's inside the box. Timon got up as he saw something that surprised himself and Pumbaa...and made Dexter a little love struck.

Inside the box is a girl in an adult form, a red haired heroine toy with pink eyes and a pink dress with a black belt around it, also wearing a red hair bow on head with a heart-shaped hairclip to tie her long hair in a ponytail; her name was Blossom.

"Wow." Pumbaa said in amazement.

"Oooh la la," Dexter exclaims lovingly; Looks like this boy genius is in love.

"Wait, what, huh?" Timon ask in shock as he begins to back away a bit. What's going on here? "I don't get it. What's happening here?

"Yeah, I can see that...but it's about time you did." Ann said with a sigh. She hates for Timon to see what's going to happen up close but it looks like he will have to learn the hard way.

"Wow, never saw anyone like her before." Pumbaa said impressed.

"Yeah...she is wonderful." Dexter said lovingly to Blossom. He has never seen a toy like her before...

Suddenly, Blossom woke up and grabs Dexter, making him yelp as she demands, "Where am I? I am Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yikes!" Pumbaa gasps in shock as Timon and Ann yelps in alarm.

"Take me to the villain who brought me here, you crazy boy genius!"

"Err, I'm afraid I got no villain here." Dexter said to Blossom in concern. "I do have a Pichu though, will that work?"

"Huh. What city is this?" Blossom asks Dexter curiously while looking around the area that she is in right now.

"The living room," Pumbaa spoke up. Blossom sniffs around. Timon, seeing that the others are distracted, saw his chance as he jumps into the box in determination. "We can give you the tour if you want."

"Ugh! What is that terrible smell?"

"That would be Pokemon Nip."

"Oh." Blossom said with a shrug, not understanding what Pumbaa meant. Ann can tell what's going on here. This heroine thinks she's the real thing, this happens in some toys amazingly.

"Got to say," Dexter said as he hugs Blossom, much to her surprise. "You are the most beautiful toy that I ever met."

Dexter kisses Blossom, much to her shock. The boy genius asks slyly, "Amazing, no?"

Blossom pushes off Dexter while saying, "Listen, no offense, but I can't smooch while on the job! I must be off!" The girl jumps away in determination. "Away!"

"Wow, you saw that? I think Dexter likes Blossom. Those two are a very interesting pair of couple. Isn't she something, Timon? Timon?" Pumbaa ask, waiting for Timon to respond but he didn't.

Pumbaa and Dexter saw their friend inside the box, much to their surprise. The boy genius asks in alarm, "Timon?"

"Oh no," Ann said in annoyance and disbelief as Timon prepares to close the lid on himself; Somehow, the rag doll isn't surprised that her friend would try this stunt.

"Timon!"

As Ann and Dexter works on getting their friend out of the box, Blossom looks at Speed Buggy then said to the car while tapping him, "This is an interesting vehicle. What is your power source"

Speed Buggy coughs a bit as he respond, "Dollar on the drop with 10 cents for each additional mile, madam."

"Timon, will you...get out of there?" Ann angrily demands as she and Dexter struggles to open the box but Timon kept his hold on the lid tightly. The doll groans with a frown, "Timon!"

"Pumbaa, try talking some sense into him; you're his friend and it makes sense if you tell him." Dexter said to Pumbaa with a sigh.

"Well, okay, you're right, I am." Pumbaa said with a nod. He goes to the side of the box. As Timon waited anxiously, he saw the lid being open slightly as the warthog peeks inside, "Timon, buddy. Come on. Can you be a nice meerkat and get out of that box, please?"

"Pumbaa, go away and leave me alone, Pokemon Toy!" Timon snaps to Pumbaa. The warthog sighs as he closes the lid.

"Okay, we're friends but the relationship isn't always that perfect."

The toys at the balcony groan in frustration. So far, it doesn't look like Timon is leaving that box anytime soon or at all! How will they convince him to come out?

"Timon, that fool," Simba said with a sad sigh.

"This could go all night for all we know." Mr. Ed said with a sigh. "We aren't doing much good standing here anyhow."

"I agree with you some more."

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we head back to the playroom? Yeah, good idea; Come on."

Mr. Ed was about to leave the mission and head back to the playroom when Nala and XR grabs him, the robot snaps, "Maintain position!"

"Right, stay here, Mr. Ed. If anyone goes wrong to the point that our friends can't convince Timon, they may need our help." Nala said seriously to the worried toy horse.

"Oh why me," Mr. Ed ask with a groan as he and the other toys look on downward.

"Why not?"

"Timon, this foolishness has gone far enough!" Ann snaps in annoyance as she grabs the top, struggling to open it like mad. "You're coming out of there even if I have to grab you out by your tail!"

"Right, come out, right now!" Dexter snaps in annoyance.

Soon Ann is successful in pulling the top of the box right off; she is going to get sense into that foolish toy no matter what!

"Hey!" Timon exclaims in annoyance. What are his friends doing? The meerkat toy yelps as Ann and Dexter pulls him right out of the box.

"Timon, you listen to me good, you're going listen and will do so!" Ann snaps to Timon sternly. She is going to tell the truth of what happened last Christmas.

"Fine, but only if you let go of my elbow," Timon said, cringing due to the fact that Ann is holding his elbow tightly.

"Fine," Ann said as she lets go of Timon's elbow. As the meerkat toy groans, the rag doll continues, "Now Timon, you know that last Christmas was the most wonderful toy of your life, but at the same time, it was the terrible day for some other toy. Perhaps you remember who I'm talking about, right?"

"Uh, don't know, don't care. Hakuna Matata."

"Ooh, for you maybe, but think back to last Christmas, Timon! The way...it really was."

Flashback

In the past, we see a familiar tree as a similar like song plays...only this time, Ann's doing the singing.

Ann's Voice: _**I'll always remember how everyone cheered**_

The same box was seen being given to Sunny who smiles happily upon seeing it.

_**When they opened the ribbon, and Timonsie appeared**_

Once the box is opened, we see Timon in her, grinning and full of life.

_**Yes they were happy and laughing a lot**_

Like before, Sunny smiles while touching the meerkat toy.

_**Except there was one little thing they forgot**_

As Sunny takes Timon and kiss him, she fails to see a familiar rag doll nearby in toy mode...watching the scene while shedding a heart broken tear. That one scene changes poor Ann's life forever.

End Flashback

"Wow...how sad." Dexter said in sadness while Pumbaa shed tears of his own.

"Wait, I don't get it." Timon said, concerned as he held Ann's hand. "Why were you so unhappy? What gives?"

"You see, before the Christmas before last year...I was the toy that Sunny would love forever...and didn't want any toy to take my place." Ann said in sadness. The poor rag doll felt jealous and heartbroken on the day that Timon took her place but with the help of her friends, she recovered. Yes, Ann is still bitter but not to the point of trying to do what her friend is doing.

"Oh...wait, then...if you were Sunny's Christmas present before me..."

"Right."

"That means...Sunny must be...her Christmas present after me," Timon said, looking down in realization.

"Of course," Ann said with a nod. Now her friend is finally getting it. There can be only one Christmas Toy at a time.

"And that Blossom toy is the one who should be in that box."

"Yes, Timon," Ann and Dexter exclaims in agreement. "You got it!"

Timon pauses and frowns a bit as he looks at the empty box. The meerkat toy snaps, "Well, you may want to give up without a fight, Ann, but I ain't! No matter what happened in the past, no one is going to take my place!"

"Timon," Dexter exclaims as Timon grabs the lid and closes the box once more. The toys at the balcony look at each other while groaning in disbelief. "Oh, you are sooooo stupid!"

"Timon, will you listen?" Ann asks Timon in frustration. "Just stop and think. Blossom is the one who truly belongs in this robot, right? Did you even stop to think what will happen to you if Sunny finds you here instead of on the roof where she left you?"

"She's right! You will be frozen forever, Timon!" Pumbaa exclaims in horror. Ann's right. Even Sunny would notices that Timon is out of place...and the frozen magic will work even then!

"See? That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Spirit exclaims in concern. Timon peeks out in shock and horror. He didn't think about that until it was brought up.

"Oops." Timon said in worry. Perhaps he didn't think this plan of his through at all.

Suddenly Timon heard a warrior cry, yelping as a chess piece fell off a board nearby. The meerkat looks worried as does his friends. Someone is going to hear that!

Sure enough, the worries are confirmed as Violet is heard, "What's going on? What's that?"

"Come out, Mojo Jojo! I will kick your butt if this is your plan!" Blossom exclaims in determination. The other toys gasp in alarm. Is she crazy?

"Blossom, stop, no," Timon whispers in concern.

"What is your plan or your ally here will meet the same fate like his place."

The other toys look worried as Timon watch the king chess piece as an annoyed Blossom hit the knight piece down. Not good, the family is definitely going to hear that!

"What's that?" Violet's voice asks upon hearing the noise. Someone is in the living room right now and it doesn't sound like the kids!

"Don't know but your father is going out!" Beatrice's voice comments, much to the toys' horror.

"No worries, I will go and check it out." Bertrand's voice said, making the toys more worried as Mr. Ed is more frightened. Not good, the toys are going to be found big time...and they will all be frozen for good!

"We're doomed." Mr. Ed whines as everyone else looks more concerned.

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry." Timon said in sadness. It's all his fault. His want for being a Christmas Toy has caused the end for them all.

Soon the door to the bedroom is heard opening. Bertrand is heard coming out to investigate the noises. The toys, minus Blossom, brace themselves. This is it, it's all over!

That is a concerned Pumbaa pants a bit, sighing and let out a familiar sound, "Pichu! Pichu," Bertrand stops upon hearing him, everyone else glances in concern. The warthog is making a noise like Pichu. Will the father fell for it?

Bertrand pauses as Pumbaa makes the Pichu noise. Sure enough, the father said, "Nothing, just Pichu; Never mind."

Bertrand went back into his room before closing the door. Most of the toys sigh in relief, they're safe! The man was fooled into thinking that Pichu was the one making the noises!

"Pumbaa," Ann said as she, Dexter and Timon came to Pumbaa, the one who saved them. "You did it; that was fantastic."

"Yeah, for a warthog toy, you are a smart." Dexter said with a smile as Pumbaa sighs in relief.

"Yeah, you got smarts, kid. Like that." Speed Buggy said with a cough.

"Pumbaa, for the second time, a Pokemon Toy helped me. That was pretty good." Timon said to Pumbaa with a nod.

"For a Pokemon Toy," Pumbaa ask Timon hopefully.

"Yeah, Dexter helped me open the box and you saved us from being found. You two are now okay...for 'any' toy."

"Thanks, Timon." Dexter said with a smile. Looks like now he and Pumbaa are finally appreciated by the People Toys.

"Okay, that still leaves one tiny problem to be resolsved." Ann said in concern.

Sure enough, there's Blossom, hopping onto the couch while investigating the tree. She said in determination, "Aha! What do we got here?"

"Oh no," Zazu said with a groan. The toys now got to convince Blossom to go back into her box before they head back to the playroom; Speaking of which, the new Christmas Toy taps at the tree a bit in curiosity.

"Interesting vegetation."

"Hey, Blossom, come on!" Timon exclaims as he runs over to Blossom, trying to pull her away from the couch. "Stop that, enough!"

"Hey, don't touch me like that!" Blossom snaps as she pulls away from Timon, pointing at him. "The criminals of Townsville got their butts kicked worst for less."

"No they haven't."

"What, you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you a toy!" Timon exclaims to Blossom with a nod.

"A toy," Blossom asks a bit confused, the word 'toy' is foreign to her for some reason.

"Yeah, a toy, Blossom, one for entertainment and such," Pumbaa explains to Blossom with a nod.

"Yep; the best part for a toy is go back into her box where she truly belong." Timon said while pointing to Blossom's box. Hopefully the meerkat toy can convince her to go back in there.

"What? Are you crazy? I am not going back into the prison! No way," Blossom exclaims with a frown. How could this meerkat toy even suggest making him go back into the same box that she escapes from?

"Blossom, Hakuna Matata. That box isn't a prison, no way."

"Wait it isnt?"

"Well, Blossom...err, well, okay." Timon said, bowing to Blossom with a smile. "Like I said, that box isn't a prison. No, it's a 1 way ticket to the fame and glory that a toy like you would ever wanted as well as friendship!"

"It is?" Blossom asks with a pause, starting to like what Timon is explaining to so far.

"Timon, it's best if we get out of here." Ann said quickly. The toys got lucky the last time but they don't know how long their luck would hold out.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" Timon ask Blossom in determination. Turning back to Blossom, he continues, "How to do this..."

"Perhaps you should let me do this for the sake of this version." Dexter said with a smile. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Ugh, oh brother. First the first fanmake, now this; Does the real Rugsby put up with this?"

Dexter ignores Timon's comment as he goes to Blossom, beginning to sing a song.

Dexter: _**You are lovely, Blossom-a**__**  
**__**Yes so lovely and smart and brave and strong**__**  
**__**So exciting, Blossom-a**_

Dexter hugs Blossom, the heroine toy looks at him uneasily as he held her in a tango position.

_**Even lightning bolts seem dull when you're along**_

Blossom smile a bit, she is liking what he's saying big time. The girl said, "You're right." She then begins to sing.

Blossom: _**I am thrilling**_

Dexter: _**Blossom-a**_

Blossom: _**And my powers shines the planets near and far**_

Timon: _**Share your glory**_

Dexter: (sighs) _**Blossom-a**_

Both: _**And be our brightly shining super star**_

The toys look at Blossom with smiles. Ann begins to plead, "Blossom, come on! Please get back into that box."

"Right; you will go in as a Powerpuff Girl but when you come out again, you will be a star." Timon said with a smile.

"Yeah, plus you will have new friends to have when you wake up." Pumbaa said in agreement.

"Yeah, Pumbaa's right." Ann said in agreement. Looks like Blossom is totally convinced to return to her rightful place in the box to be found by Sunny the next morning.

"And you will be with another star." Dexter said as he smiles to Blossom who smiles to the boy genius right back.

"Now that...I like to hear," Blossom said ponderfully. The toys smile as she and Dexter dance a bit as the song continues.

Blossom: _**I am stunning**_

Pumbaa: _**She is stunning**_

Blossom: _**Blossom-a**_

Dexter: _**Oh so stunning**_

Timon, Pumbaa & Ann: _**And the world might learn how wonderful you are**_

Dexter: (sighs) _**How wonderful you are!**_

Dexter leans Blossom down a bit, singing on.

_**Share your glory**_

Timon, Pumbaa & Ann: _**Oooooh**_

Dexter: _**Blossom-a**_

Timon, Pumbaa & Ann: _**Ooo-ooo-oooh**_

Four: _**And be our brightly shining Christmas Suuuuupeeeeer Staaaaaar**_

Once the song is over, Dexter fell to the ground due to Blossom letting him go. The girl smiles as she jumps back into her box in determination. Blossom exclaims, "Timon, wrap it up. My public awaits!"

The gang works a bit until the box is wrapped up all the way. Once Timon closed the box, he leaves. Dexter looks at back then at the box; He can't wait to see Blossom again.

"Until the next time we meet, later," Dexter said, blowing kisses and kissing the box before heading off with his pals.

Author's note  
Okay, Timon is now convinced that being the Christmas Toy again isn't a good idea...with Blossom liking it. Things are going to get good, right?

Timon: Wrong.

Me: That's right. In the next chapter, as the toys head back to the playroom, two of them get spotted, freezing forever, much to Timon's shock. Will those toys be that way forever? Or is this another way to break the spell? Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 4: Frozen for Good?

Authpr's note  
Only 2 more chapters left and this fic will be done, folks; Time for one wonderful moment.

Chapter 4: Frozen For Good?

The other toys still in the playroom look at their frozen ones. They are concerned. The ones who left to get Timon back should've been back by now. What's taking them so long?

"Oooh, it shouldn't be taking them this long. The living room can't be that far away." Cranky Doodle mumbles as he looks back to the door. The other toys still look worried. "Well, okay, not when I was there last anyway."

The other toys leave the donkey's side, he sighs and look down while saying, "Of course, not that I remember when I was there last." Cranky Doodle heads over to the doorway and peeks a bit, worried for his friends as well.

Mina, in her dollhouse and unaware that her friends left, look at her clothes while saying, "Let's see...black is perfect when going on a rescue mission. Wait, no, this is sooo cute as well. Oh." The mongoose toy peeks out. "Hey, guy; don't leave without me. I should be ready in a minute, okay?" Mina of course is still unaware that her friends have left already.

Cranky Doodle continues looking out the door. They got to be back, somehow.

* * *

Mr. Ed and his pals look concerned back at the balcony, they have to leave and do so now! The horse toy calls out, "Ann!"

"Coming," Ann exclaims as she saw that her friends are getting impatient. Timon is now convinced that being the Christmas Toy again isn't worth being frozen this time. At least now, the meerkat will take comfort that a new friend will be taking that role now.

"Come on, let's go!" Zazu exclaims impatiently as the ones below prepare to head back up.

"I cannot take this anymore!" Mr. Ed whines a bit. He got to get back to the playroom and fast!

"Tell me about it. Even my own patience wants to call it quits for the day!"

As Timon, Dexter and Pumbaa heads on, the warthog stop to do some thinking. The warthog begins to speaks up, "Eh, Timon?"

"What is it?" Dexter ask Pumbaa curiously, wondering why his friend has stopped..

Timon looks curious as well as he ask, "Hmmm?"

"Eh, you were pretty good." Pumbaa said to Timon with a grin.

"For a people toy."

"For 'any' toy on the whole wide world."

"Well, at least that's good to look forward to." Dexter said with a chuckle.

"Well, so like how I said it to you guys, eh?" Timon ask his friends, smiling at what Pumbaa just said. "Thanks, Pumbaa old pal."

Pumbaa and Dexter heads off as Timon sighs while following his pals. They stood by him throughout this adventure and he often mistreats them. The meerkat toy hopes that nothing bad happens to them before every toy got back into the playroom safe and sound.

* * *

Most of the gang went on ahead in the halls and arrive at the playroom, minus Timon, Dexter and Pumbaa. Their friends cheers as they saw them back safe and sound.

"YAY," The toys cheers wildly.

That leaves 3 toys left unaccounted for.

* * *

As Timon and Pumbaa got onto the back of Speed Buggy, Dexter sighs lovingly to Blossom, the boy genius cannot wait to see her again.

"Oh Blossom." Dexter said with a sigh.

"Hang on, Dexter." Timon said as he swings his tail that Pumbaa is holding. Dexter tries to grab it as well but it kept moving despite the warthog holding it. "Dexter, come on!'

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"Hurry, Dexter, we must get going." Pumbaa said to Dexter urgently. The trio of toys doesn't know how much longer before one of the family comes out again.

"Dexter!" Timon exclaims to Dexter as the boy finally grabs the meerkat's hat. "All right, hit it, Speed!"

Speed nods as he zooms up the stiars very fast with the three toys hanging on (Timon is hanging onto the car while Dexter and Pumbaa held onto his tail). As they head back to the playroom, the meerkat calls out, "You guys hanging onto my tail back there?"

"YEEEEEES," The mentioned two yelp at once, trying to keep their hold onto Timon's tail.

Unfortunately, the toys were almost to the playroom where disaster stuck: Dexter and Pumbaa yelps as they let go of Timon's tail, landing on the floor. As they gasp, their friends didn't notice what happened as they head into the playroom.

Pumbaa and Dexter are worried and their problems are about to get worst! The doorknob on the parents' bedroom is turning. The warthog gasps, "No!"

"Not now!" Dexter exclaims in alarm. The boy genius gasps as the door is about to open up.

Timon at this time saw that his pals are missing causing him to come out of the playroom. Just then Bertrand's voice is heard, "Great, can't believe that we didn't turn the heat on."

Timon gasps in horror; his friends are out there, shaking in fear and not moving! The meerkat calls out, "Dexter, Pumbaa!"

The other toys peek out to see what's going on and gasps. Ann exclaims, "No; neither of them can move; they're scared!"

Sure enough, the door open...and the horrified Pumbaa and Dexter fell to the ground...frozen and lifeless. The other toys are stunned at seeing this.

"No! We got to do something!" Timon exclaims in worry. Dexter and Pumbaa need the other toys' help, lifeless or no!

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Ed asks in shock and worry. Dexter and Pumbaa are gone now! There is no point for the toys to risk their lives any longer!

"Right, you cannot risk your life for Pokemon Toys!" Zazu exclaims in agreement.

"Hey, wanna bet? Watch me!" Timon snaps in determination.

"Wait, Timon!" The others protest quietly and worried. But Timon head out of the room. He is going to save his friends even if they are frozen forever.

"Honey, any chance you can get me another blanket?" Bertrand asks his wife hopefully. "It's freezing in here."

"Fine," Beatrice said. Timon heard her footsteps and hid in the hallway closet. The meerkat peeks out, gasping as the mother came out of the bedroom...and spotted the now frozen Dexter and Pumbaa. "Pichu, I swear, you are bad as the kids."

As Timon watch in horror, his two frozen friends are picked up and taken away by the mother. The meerkt looks in worry and guilt. This is his fault, he haven't leave the try to be the Christmas Toy earlier, then Dexter and Pumbaa would be moving but now...

"Oh no...Pumbaa, Dexter." Timon said in sadness.

* * *

A while later, Pichu is heading downstairs with Pumbaa and Dexter in his mouth while the clock chimes. Timon peeks out and looks around while waiting for a chance to save his pals. He spots Beatrice coming, forcing him to hide again.

As Beatrice came to the hallway closet, Betrand calls out, "Make sure you don't forget the blankets."

"Right, getting it now," Beatrice said while opening the door, not seeing Timon who is hiding behind the bucket. After getting what her husband asked for, the woman close the door and head back to the bedroom.

Timon looks concerned as he peek out. The meerkat is locked in the hallway closet again.

* * *

Back in the toy room, the others look down as Ann's group head to the door. No one is arriving, they look down in sadness.

"No, this can't be happening." Simba sighs in sadness. Now two more toys are frozen tonight. Oh, what a sad Christmas this is turning into.

Ann sighs, looking at the other frozen toys before looking through the crack, saying sadly, "No sign of either of them. Oh, I don't like this at all."

Each toy, Mr. Ed included, looks down. The toys don't know how they will celebrate Christmas without three of their good friends.

* * *

Timon, remembering the technique that Pumbaa and Dexter taught him, put his paw underneath the closet door and works on moving it. Soon it worked as the door is completely opened, freeing the meerkat.

Timon got up, sighing sadly, "Pumbaa and Dexter...they taught me that. Oh guys..." The meerkat looks around. It's clear. The toy came out as he looks at the hallway. "Better go find them. Even if my pals won't hear me ever again...I got to say something for the last time."

Timon went down the hall, making Pichu noises in case the parents are up. After coming to the stairway, the toy spots them: Dexter and Pumbaa, frozen and in Pichu's bed.

"Oooh, guys." Timon said, depressed while sniffing a bit.

Timon came down the stairs and look at Pumbaa and Dexter, both of them saddened and horrified at the same time. He came up to them, sighing sadly while sniffing. The meerkat toy can't believe that the Pokemon Toys that he is becoming good pals with are gone.

"Guys...oh man, I can't believe you're gone. I got so much to tell ya…even if you can't hear me. You see, you fellows were the best friends that I ever had. But how did I thank you? I made fun of you, insult you both...and told Pumbaa that he smell funny." Timon said in sadness. "I...I can't accept the fact that you two are frozen. Because I got so much to say..."

Timon sighs, moving away a bit while coming to his friends. As he looks at their frozen face, the meerkat toy begins to sing.

Timon: _**Old friends, dear friends**__**  
**__**Friends who has gone away**__**  
**__**I want to tell you**__**  
**__**Sniff, I love you**_

Timon walks around his frozen pals while singing.

_**I wish you'd hear**__**  
**__**Things that I meant to say**__**  
**__**I want to tell you**__**  
**__**I love you**_

Timon shed a tear to his lost friends while leaning close to them.

_**Always you believed in me**__**  
**__**But you never knew**_

Timon sighs sadly at his frozen friends once more.

_**Old friends, dear friends**__**  
**__**So much I long to say**__**  
**__**First of all, most of all,**__**  
**__**I love you**_

Timon looks down, for a while it looks like his friends are gone forever...when something happened. Twitching is heard as familiar eyes peek out a bit, looking around before getting out.

As Timon turns and saw them, he is screaming along with the ones who came out of the bed. Soon the meerkat's screaming turn to that of joy as he saw what he himself is impossible: it's Dexter and Pumbaa, they're moving!

Pumbaa screams but stops as he asks in confusion, "Wait, why are we screaming?"

"I don't know." Dexter snaps to Pumbaa in confusion. "The meerkat was screaming and I presumed that we're in trouble."

"Dexter, Pumbaa!" Timon exclaims in happiness. "You two are alive!"

"Of course, I know we're alive! What, are we supposed to be..."

"No...you're not!"

"Geez, I think we're alive, we look alive." Pumbaa said as he looks at himself puzzled. "Uh, what happened?"

Timon pants in excitement, "Guys, you both were caught! I thought you were frozen for good, I thought you would never move again! Don't you remember?"

"Well...I do remember that I was in someplace else...but it was no place." Dexter said thoughtfully.

"So was I, it was very dark, cold and lonely..." Pumbaa said with a shiver.

"But something has happened, right?" Timon ask his pals hopefully. Something must've happened that snaps his frozen friends back to normal!

"Wait, something did happen! Suddenly it wasn't so dark...it was a lot warmer...then I woke up next to Dexter and we all started screaming. Is that right?"

"Eureka, of course, that's it!" Dexter exclaims in realization. "It was Timon's loving voice! It must've reached us out in the darkness and restored us! Yes, there is a way to restore those who were frozen after all; Love and friendship!"

"Yeah, it's better than right and you're right Dexter. This is the greatest Christmas present that any toy would dream of." Timon said. He hugs Pumbaa and Dexter happily. His friends chuckles as the meerkat sneezes, "ACHOO!"

"Oh, sorry, Timon." Pumbaa said sheepishly, remembering that his pal sneezes because of the Pokemon Nip.

"Awww, that's all right, Pumbaa. The truth is, I'm liking Pokemon Nip now."

"Really?"

"Of course," Timon chuckles; He and his pals hug happily together. It's a Christmas miracle.

* * *

In the playroom, the toys sing together.

Toys: _**Old friends, dear friends**__**  
**__**Friend where they ought to be**__**  
**__**We'll be together at Christmas**__**  
**__**Old friends, dear friends**__**  
**__**Living in harmony**__**  
**__**We'll be together at Christmas**_

As the toys came near the frozen ones, Cranky Doodle goes to Ann's group.

_**Some things change with passing years**__**  
**__**Let this feeling stay**__**  
**__**Old friends, dear friends**__**  
**__**Hoping we'll always be**__**  
**__**Here with each other together**__**  
**__**On Christmas Day**_

Suddenly another Christmas miracle occur, much to everyone's surprise and happiness. Homestar, Marzipan, Chowder and Scrappy got up, they're moving again! Everyone cheers in happiness some more, it's a miracle!

Just then Dexter and Pumbaa came in, the boy genius greets, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Pumbaa calls out with a smile.

Timon came in while exclaiming, "Merry Christmas!"

The trio of toys laugh in delight as their friends gathers near them. Ann, Simba, Nala and Zazu hug Timon, Pumbaa and Dexter, along with the other revived friends. Every toy is revived and back in time for Christmas.

During this time as every toy continues cheering, Mina in a rescue outfit peeks out of her home, calling out, "A Christmas party? Oh boy, I wasn't dressed right at all!"

"Merry Christmas," Pumbaa and Dexter exclaims as the other toys continue cheering, ignoring Mina as the two toys who talk smile in delight. It's a Christmas miracle indeed!

Author's note  
All right, the toys who were frozen are revived and Timon is safe, it's a Christmas miracle! In the next and final chapter, it's Christmas morning, Sunny say warm words to her toys while we see the gang singing one final song with new friends. Read, review and suggest.


	6. Epilogue: Old Friends, New Friends

Author's note  
And now it's time for me to finish up another Christmas in July fic. It took me a while as well but I can finally get it finished.

Epilogue: Old Friends, New Friends

Christmas has finally come and the family has already unwrapped their presents. As things are quiet in the playroom with the toys in place, Beatrice is heard saying, "All right, kids, once your new toys are in the playroom, come down for breakfast!"

"Okay." Klaus is heard talking.

"Right, mother," Sunny's voice said in delight.

The door opens up as the kids came in with their new toys. Klaus put down a toy S.H.I.E.L.D. toy named Nick Fury down alongside a female robot named Roll. Sunny meanwhile put Blossom, her new toy, near Ann.

Pichu came in with a new toy of his own in his mouth. The Pokemon put down a snail toy named Speedy, with plans to place with him lady. Sunny announces, "Come on, Pichu, time for your breakfast."

Pichu left with the kids. Once they are gone, the whistle is heard. Mr. Ed notices as he announces, "Okay, Pichu is gone! All is clear."

Cranky Doodle sat down, smiling as he announces, "Merry Christmas everyone and welcome our new friends to our new home!"

The toys came to life and begin chattering, talking with their new friends. Blossom and the newcomers looks around curiously with Timon grinning as he said, "Hey, welcome!"

"Merry Christmas," Ann said to the new toys with a smile. This time, the rag doll doesn't mind the new toys. She is liking these folks, greeting them like part of the family.

"Hey there," Simba said with a grin, greeting the new toys into the room.

"We are happy to meet you." Nala said, bowing to the newcomers.

"Right, thank goodness none of them are hyenas. My heart can't stand the suspense." Zazu said with a cringe at the idea of hyena toys for Christmas.

"Zazu."

As the toys spoke, Pumbaa glances at Speedy curiously, smiling as he said, "Hey there! I am Pumbaa."

"Oh hey there, big guy," Speedy greets Pumbaa with a grin. "I am Speedy the Snail who can talk and sing."

"A snail with a fast name? Eh, who knew?"

Just then a whistle sound is heard, much to the toys' notice. Beatrice is heard calling, "Sunny, what are you doing?"

"I gotta take one more look at my new toys." Sunny's voice said. The girl came into the playroom with the toys back to their positions in time. She smiles and picks up Blossom before hugging her. "I love you forever and ever, Blossom..."

Timon, in his toy form, got a concerned and worried look. Is he going to go through the same heart break that Ann has gone through?

Luckily and amazingly, Sunny adds, "Just like I love all my toys. I would care for them no matter whom I get and whom I play with." Ann was watching in toy form as she smiles a bit. Her owner really does care for her! The girl kisses the Powerpuff Girl's cheek before putting him near Ann. "I love you Ann."

Sunny then turns and smiles to Timon while adding, "I love you, Timon."

With that, Sunny leaves the room to head downstairs for breakfast. Once she's gone, the whistle was blowns with the toys moving. All of them are happy, knowing that their owner loves them all, no matter what toys she get for Christmas.

"She does care, I knew it." Ann said with a silent smile on her face. "The girl knows how to spread her love around."

"Nice to see you all here, every toy," Cranky Doodle said to the toys old and new. As long as they are together, everything will turn out fine after all.

"Gotta admit, this is a nice playroom," Blossom said with a smile as she and Dexter held hands. "I can get used to this."

"Oh yes." Dexter said as he and Blossom kiss. A while later, every toy, old and new, begins singing a familiar song.

All: _**Old friends, new friends**__**  
**__**Home with the family**__**  
**__**We'll be together at Christmas**__**  
**__**Snowflakes, sleighbells**__**  
**__**Bringing back memories**__**  
**__**We'll be together at Christmas**_

As the song came in, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto arrives, in their costumes still, smiling at the scenes.

Toys: _**Some things change with passing years**__**  
**__**Let this feeling stay**_

"Well, everything turn out rather nicely here." Goofy said to his friends as Pluto barks in agreement.

"Fellows, there's only one thing left for us to do now." Mickey said with a smile, his pals got the same idea as he is.

"Join in!" Donald laughs. He, Mickey, Goofy and Pluto came over and sang with the toys (though Pluto does so in barks).

All: _**Old friends, new friends**__**  
**__**Hoping we'll always be**__**  
**__**Here with each other together**__**  
**__**On Christmas Day**_

With the song over, the toys laugh and chatter as Mickey's group smile a bit. We pull back from the house as the conversion continues on. We can hear the cries of "Merry Christmas' before we fade to black, ending the fic.

The End

Author's note  
Another fic well done! I hope you all enjoy this! I sure did. Read and review!

Nick Fury is a tough S.H.I.E.L.D. hero from the Marvel Comics.

Roll is Mega Man's sister.

Speedy the Snail is a regular on Timon and Pumbaa's series.


End file.
